


You're the Reason I Come Home || Polish Translation

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Body Worship, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, EDNOS, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Medical Trauma, Muteness, Mutism, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Piano, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Psychological Trauma, Rehab, Self Confidence Issues, Separations, Sex, Shotgunning, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, Translation, a bit of niam but not too much, lostinsanity, past ziam, rehablitation, reunited, selfharm
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisowi wydaje się, że sam poradzi sobie ze swoimi problemami,<br/>Harry natomiast, ma zbyt wiele problemów, by w ogóle je zliczyć.</p><p>Albo</p><p>Opowieść o dwóch przeciwnych biegunach, które spotykają się po dwóch stronach pianina, na terapii, w placówce zaraz za miastem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're the Reason I Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949530) by [lostinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsanity/pseuds/lostinsanity). 



> Tagi PL: Odwyk, Terapia, Zażywanie narkotyków, Nałóg, Mutyzm, Zaburzenia odżywiania, Depresja, Samookaleczenie, Niezdolność do panowania nad emocjami, Nerwica natręctw, Zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Długo chciałam zacząć coś tłumaczyć, ale nie wiedziałam co będzie odpowiednie, potem przeczytałam to. Chcę podzielić się z Wami piękną historią, a właściwie pięcioma, osobnymi historiami każdego z bohaterów. Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsuję magiczności tego opowiadania.

___________________________________________________________

__________________________________

__________

 

Autorka: [lostinsanity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsanity/pseuds/lostinsanity)

Oryginał: [x ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949530)

Zgoda: Jest!

Ilość słów: 15k (podzielę to na rozdziały)


	2. You're The Reason I Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na początku były to tylko niewinne leki przeciwbólowe, które miały pomóc na jego przewlekłe bóle głowy. Recepta. Z małej, żółtej buteleczki, której zakrętka wydawała charakterystyczny dźwięk, wyskakiwała na jego rozłożoną dłoń mała, biała tabletka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z początku możecie trochę nie wiedzieć o co chodzi, ale później już jest wszystko jasne :D Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba, miłego czytania x

 Nagłówek: [schelleme](http://fanfic-shelleme.tumblr.com)

Na początku były to tylko niewinne leki przeciwbólowe, które miały pomóc na jego przewlekłe bóle głowy. Recepta. Z małej, żółtej buteleczki, której zakrętka wydawała charakterystyczny dźwięk, wyskakiwała na jego rozłożoną dłoń mała, biała tabletka.

Coś czego używał kiedyś tylko w wyjątkowych wypadkach, stało się jedną tabletką dziennie, dwiema tabletkami dziennie, trzema, czterema, pięcioma, ciągłym i nieustającym głodem. Paraliżem - czymś co koiło ból i kompletnie go opanowywało. Stłumiło depresję, stany lękowe; drżenie, które zdawało się łamać jego kości.

Jego mała, żółta buteleczka, wkrótce była już pusta. Potrzebował więcej. Chciał znów poczuć ukojenie, słodkie, słodkie ukojenie. Małe, białe tabletki z czasem urosły do rozmiarów całkiem pokaźniej kolekcji. Coraz więcej i więcej, w różnych kolorach; czerwone, żółte, szare, duże i małe.

Stracił rachubę, nie był w stanie określić ile razy uciekał się do krainy ciszy i błogości. Wykreował własny świat, w którym mógł być sobą, kimś normalnym, a nie dziwakiem z mnóstwem problemów. Zaznał chwili wytchnienia.

To wszystko roztrzaskało się w kawałeczki szkła, uderzając go mocno w plecy, kiedy jego zapasy zostały znalezione. Pozornie bezpiecznie schowane z dala od wszystkiego, zatrzaśnięte w walizce, głęboko pod jego łóżkiem. Był jednak głupcem, zostawiając buteleczkę na wierzchu, kiedy poszedł wziąć prysznic. Jego zbawienie, jego ukojenie, zamknięte pod nakrętką, tylko czekało na to, by ktoś wszedł do pokoju i je zobaczył. Tak też się stało. Wkrótce, został więźniem swojego życia. Po nagłych wybuchach zostawał na lodzie, był pełen pytań i wątpliwości, wraz ze swoimi jasno świecącymi oczami. Uwagi typu „narkoman” czy „nałogowiec” były rzucane na zmianę z tymi bardziej delikatnymi typu; „pomożemy ci tu” albo, „będzie lepiej”. Z każdym słowem czuł ciarki na całym ciele, te które miewał już kiedyś, jego mięśnie drgały nieprzyjemnie, wraz z bólem, nie czuł nic. Klapki na oczach doprowadziły go do jedynej, w jego przekonaniu właściwej odpowiedzi, mógł myśleć tylko o ogromnej garstce jego przyjaciół i wrogów, wystarczającej, by zahamowała jego serce, a on sam popadł w wieczny, nieruchomy sen.

Jego próba zakończyła się jednak niepowodzeniem. Obudził się z dreszczem, ponownie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nikim.

Snuł się po skrzypiących deskach podłogi, we wczesnych godzinach porannych. Taki drobny, mały, wzdłuż wpadających przez zasłony, promieni światła. Znalazł swoje ukojenie w formie małej, żółtej buteleczki, której zakrętka wydała tak dobrze znany mu dźwięk. Dyskrecja zamieniła się w kłamstwa, które zamieniły się w ukrywanie przed światłem dziennym, nic oprócz przebłysku przekrwionych, zielonych oczu i niechlujnie wystających spod czapki włosów. Ignorując najprostsze czynności życiowe takie jak; jedzenie, oddychanie i spanie, był niczym, skorupą, ale ta skorupa była nawet gorsza niż ból, który odczuwał. Ból ten można by porównać do wyrywanego zęba. Towarzyszył mu od kiedy pamięta.

Bez machnięcia ręką, upierał się przy swoich słowach; te małe, niepozorne tabletki, sprawiały, że czuł się w porządku. Bez nich był niczym, z nimi był niczym, był niczym cały czas. Był po prostu zagubionym chłopcem w zagubionym świecie. Snującym się po opuszczonych korytarzach, szukającym blasku światła nadziei przebłyskującego przez chmury, lecz znajdywał jedynie beznadziejne krople deszczu. Czuł się „w porządku”, ale tak naprawdę to nie miało nic wspólnego z czuciem się „w porządku”. Jedynym powodem dla którego budził się co rano było uwolnienie się od koszmarów. Jego jedwabisty głos był ledwo słyszalny jak szept pośród tłumu, szept wśród krzyków. Zamykał się w sobie, bo nie miał nawet czego otworzyć, jedynie zestaw skóry i kości z niczym w środku.

Został znaleziony sam w najbardziej mrocznym zakątku ciemności, dygoczący z zimna i głodu, pośród niczego poza strachem i bezradnością. Potrzebował tego, musiał być znaleziony, teraz tego chciał. Coś co kiedyś sprawiało, że czuł się „w porządku, teraz zamieniało go w kamień. Po prostu nie wiedział jak sięgnąć i złapać dłoń, która by mu pomogła, a nie odtrącać ją.

Więc, siedzi teraz, gapiąc się na biurko, w kaprawe oczy doktora M.D, który wie o wszystkim, przez co przechodzi teraz Harry. Nie odzywa się ani słowem, nie uśmiecha się, nie potakuje. Daje lekarzowi do zrozumienia, że wcale nie wie przez co przechodzi. Jedno małe potknięcie, jeden błąd to wszystko czego potrzeba by rozbić porcelanowy szkielet.

Jest zabrany do bardzo jasnego pomieszczenia, by znowu być przesłuchiwanym i badanym. Tym razem przez pielęgniarkę. Jest ubrany w szpitalną piżamę, która jest o trzy rozmiary za duża - obiecują mu, że mniejszą dostanie w przyszłym tygodniu. Potem zabrany jest do pokoju na drugim piętrze, z otwartym na centymetr oknem i dwoma łóżkami, z których i tak będą zwisać jego stopy.

Pierwsze co robi  to idzie spać, myśląc, że może sen pomoże mu zapomnieć o tym, że jest na odwyku jednak niestety, białe, drapiące prześcieradło nie pozwala mu zapomnieć. To jest prawdziwe, to się dzieje, jest naprawdę udupiony. W tym momencie Harry nie pamięta nawet jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Wie tylko, że kiedyś był początek, ale nigdy nie było końca. To uczucie nigdy go nie opuściło. Sen przychodzi zbyt szybko, jednocześnie zbyt późno, jest w połowie analizowania swoich myśli, kiedy jego oczy zamykają się i wkrótce ucieka od tej groźnej rzeczywistości, chociażby na moment.

-

-Przegapisz śniadanie.

-Oczy Harry’ego powoli się otwierają, kiedy słowa wychodzą z jego ust. –Słucham?

Chłopak stojący przed nim jest ciemny na każdy możliwy sposób; ciemna skóra, ciemne oczy, ciemne włosy i ciemne, puste spojrzenie. Przeczesuje palcami swoje włosy w nerwowym geście.

Jesteś tu nowy. Śniadanie jest o ósmej. Nie serwują go drugi raz, nie dostaniesz drugiej szansy na zjedzenie czegokolwiek do południa, więc radzę ci ruszyć tyłek z łózka i coś zjeść, bo w przeciwnym razie umrzesz z głodu.

-Harry rozważa zostanie w łóżku, ale pustka w jego żołądku jest spotęgowana brakiem jego tabletek. Rozciąga więc swoje zbolałe kończyny i wstaje.

„Ciemny chłopak” nic już nie mówi, jedynie wkłada na siebie białe kapcie, otwiera ciężkie stalowe drzwi i wychodzi.

Harry spogląda w dół, by zobaczyć parę identycznych, tylko, że większych, kapci, w które po chwili zakłada. Ciepło materiału kontrastuje z jego bosymi stopami.

Łóżko po drugiej stronie pokoju jest idealnie pościelone. Idealnie założone prześcieradło i wygładzona poduszka. Harry przystaje na chwilę i zastanawia się czy ten chłopak poświęcił czas by to zrobić, czy może w ogóle nie spał. Wzdłuż ściany nad łóżkiem wiszą perfekcyjnie rozmieszczone rysunki. Starannie przyklejone taśmą. Na biurku przy oknie leży rysownik, dwa naostrzone ołówki położone ostrożnie obok, krzesło wsunięte jest z widoczną precyzją, dokładnie po środku stolika. Harry rozpoznaje i diagnozuje to jako możliwe zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne. W pokoju nie ma niczego, co byłoby nie na swoim miejscu. Harry domyśla się, że to jest powód dla którego ten chłopak się tu znalazł.

Zostawia niepościelone łózko i idzie za chłopakiem wzdłuż korytarza. Zostaje w tyle, bo Harry idzie dość wolno, ale widocznie chłopak zwalnia tempa, ponieważ Harry w końcu go dogania. Dwójka idzie teraz równym krokiem. Sznurek białego szlafroka chłopaka muska dłoń Harry’ego i przyprawia go o dreszcze.

-Mam na imię Zayn. –Powiedział chłopak. Harry przytakuje i mówi mu własne imię. –Zgaduję, że też jesteś spisany na straty? –Zagaduje chłopak, Harry zwilża usta językiem zanim odpowiada;

-Tak, zgadza się.

-Czyli jak my wszyscy. –Przyznaje.

Dalszy spacer do stołówki odbywa się w ciszy. Nawet kiedy grupa idąca obok nich zwiększa się o kolejne osoby opuszczające swoje pokoje, wypełniając cały korytarz.

Stołówka też jest biała, jak wszystko inne zresztą. Biały sufit, podłoga i ściany, komponują się z bielą stolików i plastikowych krzeseł. Przytłaczający zapach tostów francuskich i syropu ogarnia pomieszczenie.

Zayn prowadzi Harry’ego do stolika, który jest już w połowie zajęty przez chłopaka z brązowymi włosami, który gapi się na swoje śniadanie i blondyna, który macza pocięty drobno tost w syropie klonowym i rozkłada kawałeczki po talerzu.

-To Liam, nie mówi zbyt wiele. –Wyjaśnia Zayn i wskazuje na bruneta. –W sumie w ogóle nie mówi, Zespół stresu pourazowego i mutyzm. Blondyn to Niall, zaburzenia odżywiania-bliżej nieokreślone. Ja mam zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne, nie mogłem normalnie wykonywać najprostszych rzeczy, ale od kiedy tu jestem, jest lepiej. –Oboje omijają stolik i ustawiają się w kolejce by nabrać na talerze jedzenia.

–A ty? Dlaczego tu jesteś?-Harry rozgląda się i spotyka puste spojrzenia ludzi, to samo spojrzenie widzi w lustrze.

-Mógłbym napisać książkę o wszystkim co jest ze mną nie tak. –Odpowiada w końcu, biorąc swój talerz i idąc za Zaynem z powrotem do stołu.

-

Terapia to jedna z najgorszych rzeczy jakich Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Biała sofa w białym pokoju, to wszystko. (Harry był tu dopiero jeden dzień i już ma dość tego koloru). Przetrzymywany przez kobietę w codziennych ubraniach, doktor Russell, która twierdzi, że pomoże mu z jego emocjami.

Pierwsze spotkanie przepełnione jest pytaniami takimi jak; „jak się czujesz?”, „dlaczego tu jesteś?, „czy jest w porządku?’, on opowiada jedynie; „dobrze”, ”przez pieprzone tabletki”, „tak”. Układa się na sofie, nie nawiązując z kobietą kontaktu wzrokowego. Po prostu jej nie ufa. Dlaczego miałby dzielić się swoimi największymi tajemnicami i okrutnie bolącymi uczuciami, z kimś kogo dopiero poznał?

Opuszcza sesję, czując się dziwnie. (Jest też głodny, zbliża się pora obiadową).

-

Obiad wygląda prawie tak samo jak śniadanie, z tym, że tym razem podali smażone warzywa, które Harry całkiem lubi. Obserwuje jak Zayn segreguje jedzenie na talerzu; maleńkie kolby kukurydzy układa jedną na drugiej, brokuły układa w mały stosik, a potem wbija w nie powoli swój widelec. Niall rozkłada jedzenie na całej powierzchni talerza, od czasu do czasu, wkładając do buzi najmniejszy możliwy kęs, kiedy widzi, że jest obserwowany przez pielęgniarki. Liam natomiast, powoli i bardzo cicho kroi warzywa i wkłada je do ust, rozglądając się dokoła tak, jakby ktoś miałby mu je ukraść. Harry zjada swoją porcję do połowy, kiedy jego apetyt nagle mija, a jego ręce zaczynają się trząść jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

Miał okazję doświadczyć ataku, wywołanego przez zespół abstynencyjny, ale za każdym razem, było coraz gorzej. Pielęgniarka zauważyła co się dzieje i zabrała go do jego pokoju, gdzie próbował się położyć, ale skończyło się na tym, że dostał zimnych potów, zaczął wymiotować, paplając coś o tym, że nie zasługuje by tu być. Wkrótce zapadł w niespokojny sen, który tylko trochę złagodził ból, którego resztki objawiły się w okropnych koszmarach.

-

Przesypia kolację. Budzi się dopiero następnego dnia rano. Wstanie z łóżka jest dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, bo przecież nie ma powodu dla, którego miałby wstać. Zayn dźga go i szturcha, bo chce pościelić jego łóżko, zanim zwariuje. Ostatni raz owija się w koc, by potem zastąpić go białym szlafrokiem, który wisi w rogu pokoju. Jego ręce trzęsą się kiedy zawiązuje wokół swojej talii pas.

Na śniadanie są jajecznica i kiełbaska, które nie przemawiają przez Harry’ego, decyduje się iść w ślady Nialla i tym razem on także rozkłada jedzenie po całym talerzu, tak żeby sprawiało wrażenie nadjedzonego.

Na terapii Harry nie dowiaduje się nic nowego, poza tym, że potrzebuje swoich tabletek z powrotem. Doktor Russell jedynie klepie własne udo, uśmiecha się i zapisuje coś w swoim żółtym notesie. Jego dłonie drżą, a kropla potu spływa po jego skroni kiedy przyciska do siebie białą poduszkę. Mamrocze coś do samego siebie. Czuje ciemność, która powoli go dominuje, zabierając i strasząc każdą pozostałą część grubej skóry, jaką jeszcze kiedyś myślał, że posiada.

Jego obiad też zostaje nietknięty. Siedzi przy stole z talerzem makaronu, naśladuje to co robi Niall. Jest strasznie głodny, ale uczucie w jego żołądku podpowiada mu, że nie byłby w stanie przełknąć ani kęsa. Kończy się na tym, że blondyn zjada więcej niż Harry, który nie może nawet unieść widelca. Niall zmusza się do wzięcia kilku gryzów, po to, by nie niepokoić pielęgniarek, nie chce także wracać do szpitala. Spogląda na Harry’ego.

-Lepiej jeśli to zjesz. –Mówi, a jego akcent jest bardzo charakterystyczny, irlandzki. –Nie chcesz skończyć tak jak ja.

Harry unosi spojrzenie na chłopaka, na sposób w jaki jego skóra okala jego buzię, na to jak niewiarygodnie chude są jego ręce. Harry wie, że nie chce tak wyglądać, ale on po prostu nie potrafi tego zjeść, nie może. Potakuje i wraca do bawienia się swoim jedzeniem.

Po posiłku, pacjenci mają zaplanowany czas wolny. Dwie godziny na jednym z boisk, na zewnątrz lub w sali wielofunkcyjnej wewnątrz.

Na zewnątrz stoi duży kosz z piłkami i ze sprzętem sportowym, ale większość podopiecznych i tak woli posiedzieć przy stolikach piknikowych, na trawniku, by załapać trochę jakże rzadkiego słońca.

W środku stoi półka załadowana grami planszowymi. Dwa komputery, stojące na końcu pokoju, są nadzorowane przez pielęgniarki. Ludzie leżą na fotelach i kanapach, oglądając film w telewizji o dużym ekranie. Jednakże dźwięk jest zagłuszony przez chłopca który gra w kącie na pianinie.

Harry odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć. Ma brązowe włosy, zaczesane na czoło, z grymasem na twarzy. Jego palce niemalże latają nad klawiszami i wygrywają piękną melodię. Ciężko i powoli, Harry nie wiedział, że takie ruchy dłoni są w ogóle możliwe, że można tak niesamowicie grać. Ociera swoje spocone czoło, jego spocone dłonie zwisają nijak po dwóch stronach jego białej, szpitalnej piżamy. Siada na wygodnie wyglądającym fotelu, jak najbliżej pianina. Chce nadal wsłuchiwać się w kojącą muzykę.

Rozkłada nogi, tak by było mu wygodnie. Obok niego Liam czyta książkę. Harry przygląda się mu; jego usta są ściśnięte w wąską linię, a jego oczy śledzą uważnie tekst, widać w nich coś ciężkiego. Przygląda mu się jeszcze dokładniej, przygląda się jego sylwetce. Nic bladego, gładka skóra, śledzi ją od jego szyi, aż po stopy. Rękawy Liama są bardzo długie, przykrywają jego nadgarstki, nawet dłonie. Zayn wspominał coś o tym, że Liam jakaś trauma doprowadziła go do mutyzmu, ale na jego ciele nie było nic, co wskazywałoby na powód tej traumy. Harry nadal nie wiedział co stało się, siedzącemu obok chłopakowi.

Kiedy wrócił do słuchania pięknej, relaksującej muzyki, jego oczy ponownie zamknęły się, a on rozkoszował się dźwiękiem. Myśli o ciemności. O ciemności, która powoli znów przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, w ten sam sposób, w jaki działo się to zanim brał tabletki. Siedzi na swoim miejscu, dopóki dwugodzinna przerwa nie mija, a on musi udać się na grupową sesję.

-

Harry powoli zaczyna przyzwyczajać się  do rozkładu codziennych zajęć.

Śniadanie o ósmej.

Terapia od dziesiątej do jedenastej czterdzieści pięć.

Lunch o dwunastej.

Czas wolny od drugiej do czwartej.

Sesja grupowa do piątej.

Kolacja o szóstej.

Czas wolny dopóki światła nie zgasną o dziesiątej.

Zanim pójdzie spać, dostaje mały kubeczek z dwiema tabletkami; antydepresant i jedna nasenna. Pielęgniarka za każdym razem przygląda mu się, sprawdzając czy na pewno je połknął. Brakuje mu swoich własnych tabletek, ale dzięki tym może przynajmniej uciec do krainy snów, a raczej snów, przeplatanych koszmarami.

Każdego dnia po południu, ten sam chłopak gra na pianinie. Nikt inny nawet nie podchodzi do ogromnego instrumentu. On po prostu siada tam, na małej ławeczce, kładzie swoje palce na klawiszach i tworzy coś pięknego. Od jakiegoś czasu, nie wiedzieć czemu, Harry miewa bóle głowy. Trwają zwykle od rana do wieczora, ale jakimś cudem, szatyn sprawia, że czuje się lepiej. Nadal ciężko jest mu jeść posiłki, cały czas chce mu się wymiotować. Tajemniczy chłopak znika zaraz po kolacji. Harry podejrzewa, że może jest na zewnątrz, ale on sam nie lubi sportu, więc nie śpieszy mu się wychodzenie i granie w żadną grę zespołową.

-

Ataki wywołane przez zespół abstynencyjny, nie żądzą już jego życiem, ale nadal nie radzi sobie z bólami głowy. Błaga o leki przeciwbólowe, cokolwiek, byleby ból ustąpił. Nigdy go nie słuchają, Harry wie, że mają racje, bo błaga o coś co go tutaj przyprowadziło.

Minął prawie miesiąc od kiedy Harry trafił do kliniki, prawdą jest, że nie ma zamiaru wracać do poprzedniego życia, pełnego ciemności i odurzenia, ale czuje się samotny. Tęskni. Tęskni za domem, za rodziną. Nadal jest smutny i niespokojny, a jego ręce nadal się trzęsą, chce wrócić do domu. Do własnego łóżka. Budzić się z zapachem pysznego śniadania. Chce dostać buziaka w policzek od swojej mamy i chce przytulić swoją siostrę. Od kiedy popadł w nałóg, ani razu nie powiedział swojej rodzinie, że ich kocha. Nie powiedział, że ich kocha od dwóch lat.

Chce by wiedzieli, że zrobili dla niego to co najlepsze.

-

Mija dokładnie miesiąc od kiedy Harry dostał się do placówki. Postanawia napisać e-mail do swojej rodziny. To jeden z pierwszych dni, kiedy któryś z dwóch komputerów jest wolny. Wchodzi do pokoju w którym rozbrzmiewa dźwięk pianina. Korzystając z okazji siada na zimnym, metalowym krześle i chowa swoje długie nogi pod biurkiem. Włącza przeglądarkę i zaczyna pisać.

Mamo, zaczyna, po czym usuwa słowo i zmienia na Rodzino. Słowa zawarte w liście to powtarzające się cały czas "Kocham Was", "Tęsknię", "Zrobiliście dla mnie to co było najlepsze" i "Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócę do domu". Gdzieś bliżej końca Harry rozpisuje się na temat pięknej muzyki, której może przysłuchiwać się między drugą, a czwartą. Jego długie palce uderzają o klawiaturę, tak jak palce tajemniczego chłopaka uderzają o klawisze pianina. Orientuje się, że napisał prawie całą stronę o chłopaku, którego kompletnie nie zna.

Czyta całość jeszcze raz i usuwa część o cudownym szatynie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jego ręce już się nie trzęsą.

* * *

Nowy rozdział pojawi się za, mniej więcej, tydzień ♡


	3. You're The Reason I Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale dowiecie się trochę o historii Ziama i przekonacie się z czym boryka się Louis. Miłego czytania x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS Prompty, które mam w skrzynce, trochę tam posiedzą, bo stwierdziłam, że zrobię z nich coś dłuższego. 
> 
> Co do “Red Wine Series” (o którą ku mojemu zdziwieniu pyta wiele osób) to następna część pojawi się w ciągu tygodnia lub na weekend.
> 
> PAMIĘTAJCIE ŻE BOHATERZY CIERPIĄ NA RÓŻNE CHOROBY PSYCHICZNE etc, MUSICIE TO BRAĆ POD UWAGĘ ROZWAŻAJĄC TO JAK REAGUJĄ NA NIEKTÓRE RZECZY I JAK SIĘ ZACHOWUJĄ

Tego wieczoru przy kolacji, Harry po raz pierwszy od miesiąca jaki tu spędził, słyszy głos Liama. Wszyscy skończyli jeść. Zayn ostrożnie układając plastikowe sztućce kładzie je na talerzu, by potem starannie nakryć wszystko serwetką. Oprócz Nialla oczywiście, on nie tknął swojego posiłku. Po prostu jak zwykle rozkrawa jedzenie na malutkie kawałeczki by roznieść je po całym talerzu. Nie wziął do ust dosłownie niczego, nawet nie spróbował. Dokładnie widać wychudzoną twarz, jego obojczyki wystają spod koszulki. Wątłe i delikatne nadgarstki, ramiona i nawet biceps. To oczywiste, że wcale mu się nie poprawia. Można by nawet uznać, że jest z nim coraz gorzej.

Liam podnosi się lekko na krześle, gdzie siedzi obok Harry’ego. Podciąga swoje rękawy i Harry w końcu widzi oraz rozumie o jakiej traumie mówili. Jego ręce pokryte są bliznami pooparzeniowymi. Harry stara się nie gapić, ale przez to, że chłopak ukrywał to tak długo, lokaty zaczyna zastanawiać się jeszcze bardziej co mu się stało.

-Jedz. –Liam mówi do Nialla, a twarze pozostałych kamienieją by spotkać czekoladowe spojrzenie oczu Liama.

Zayn sięga przez stół i chwyta go za nadgarstek.

-Liam? Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej? Dla mnie? –Mówi miękko, słychać desperację w jego głosie, kiedy próbuje wyciągnąć z chłopaka chociażby jedno, dodatkowe słowo.

Liam jedynie opuszcza głowe i zaciska mocno usta. Niall powoli przeżuwa kawałek steka. Harry obserwuje go kątem oka. Blondyn zjada prawie całą porcję, nawet jeśli po tym czuje, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Harry dostrzega błądzący po twarzy Liama uśmiech zadowolenia i dumy.

*

Zayn znowu szkicuje coś w zeszycie, który zdaje się nie mieć  końca, podczas gdy tej nocy Harry po prostu leży w łóżku. Spogląda na bezkształtny sufit, który mieni się odcieniami ciemności. Jedyne źródło światła to lampka na biurku Zayna, która oświetla tylko jego szkicownik. Harry wyobraża sobie, że właśnie obserwuje nocne niebo. Gwiazdy, które płoną jasnością pośród nieskończonej otchłani. Brakuje mu nocnego nieba, gwiazd i księżyca. Chciałby mieć coś jak te gwiazdy, coś co rozjaśni ciemną otchłań jego myśli. Coś co pozwoli mu zapomnieć o bólu, choćby na chwilę.

Nagle Zayn wyrywa kartkę z zeszytu, zamykając go. Starannie układa ołówki na biurku. Sięga po rolkę taśmy i ostrożnie przykleja rysunek na ścianę nad jego łóżkiem. Harry przerywa swoje głębokie myśli i przekręca się by spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

To Liam. Jego oczy są jasne, rozświetlają całą twarz, na której widać szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Oczy marszczą się w kącikach. Zaynowi naprawdę udało się uchwycić szczęście chłopaka na rysunku. Szczęście, którego Harry nie widział na jego twarzy w prawdziwym życiu. Albo Zayn jest wspaniałym artystą, albo…

-Znałem Liama, zanim tu trafiliśmy. –Mówi nagle. Czuje, że Harry się na niego gapi, więc wie, że czeka na wyjaśnienia.

-Ja byłem pierwszy. Moje ZOK było tak zaawansowane, że nie mogłem robić dosłownie nic. Ale potem Liam stracił rodzinę w pożarze. Nie mówił, nie jadł, nie spał, nie robił nic. Nikt nie wiedział co z nim zrobić, więc wujek wysłał go tutaj. –Wzdycha, odwracając się do portretu.

-Nie widziałem jego uśmiechu tak długo, że prawie go zapominam. Brakuje mi go. Nadal go kocham.

Harry otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy słyszy jak Zayn cicho płacze. I tak nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć. Zayn kocha Liama, a jedyne o czym Harry może teraz myśleć to to, że Liam uśmiechał się dziś kiedy Niall zjadł swój obiad. Wraca do gapienia się w sufit. Tym razem myśli o bliznach Liama, zastanawia się czy jego rodzina wysyła mu jakąkolwiek siłę. Dla Zayna zresztą też, bo widać, że ten chłopak cierpi razem z nim.

*

Harry nie mówi zbyt wiele. Nie tak jak Liam, nie aż tak ekstremalnie mało, ale wyraźnie jest bardzo cichy. Nie lubi dzielić się tym co czuje, nie chce nikogo do siebie dopuścić. Harry jest typem osoby, która chowa wszystko w sobie. Woli zapakować swoje uczucia głęboko w środku, schować do pudełka i zakneblować. Trzyma swoje uczucia w puszcze Pandory, przepełnionej bólem. Czasami jednak, nie może opanować słowotoku, wszystko z siebie wylewa, nie rozumiejąc własnych słów. Po tym zazwyczaj czuje się pusty i zarazem pełny. Jak nowonarodzony.

To zdarza się podczas jednej z jego sesji.

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi i staje oko w oko, a raczej biel w biel, z doktor Russell. Ubrana jest w różowy top i ciemne spodnie, siedząc spokojnie na fotelu. Chłopak spodziewa się, że sesja ta, nie będzie różnić się niczym od pozostałych. 45 minut zadającej pytania doktor Russell, na które Harry odpowiada albo jednym słowem. Godzina potakiwania, z poduszką przyciśniętą mocno do jego piersi, podczas spoglądania na zegar. Znów odliczałby minuty do końca spotkania.

Nie spodziewa się jednak tego, że otworzy przed nią wspomnianą puszkę swoich uczuć, które dziś w nim narastają.

Siada na sofie i zdejmuje swoje szpitalne kapcie. Pomijając fakt, że jeszcze nie otworzył się przed tą kobietą, to zaczął czuć się całkiem komfortowo w jej towarzystwie. Poprawia głowę na poduszce i krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Jest zmęczony, a jego głowa boli. Ma nieodparte uczucie, że coś złego ma się wydarzyć. To sprawia, że jego serce szybciej bije, tak jakby siedział tam zespół rockowy.

-Dzień dobry Harry. –Mówi doktor Russell, w typowym dla siebie głosie. Chłopak zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, próbuje pozbyć się ścisku w jego klatce piersiowej, nieskutecznie.

-Jak się dziś czujesz?

Harry otwiera usta by jak zwykle odpowiedzieć „w porządku”, ale to kompletnie co innego opuszcza jego buzię.

-Nie mam pojęcia co tak ciągnie mnie do chłopaka, który gra na pianinie każdego popołudnia. Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć.

Harry zaciska wąsko usta tak szybko jak słowa wydostają się z niego, ale jest już za późno. Wyraz twarzy doktor Russel mówi sam za siebie. Wygląda na rozczuloną i jednocześnie zaskoczoną i dumną. Harry jest przerażony. Wie, że nie powinien był mówić tego nikomu, nawet swojej terapeutce. Ironią jest to, że jest ona osobą, z którą powinno się dzielić różnymi rzeczami, ale nie takimi rzeczami.

Taka jest prawda. Harry nie może pozbyć się myśli o bezimiennym chłopaku. Nie wie o nim kompletnie nic. Nie wie nawet jak brzmi jego głos czy jaki kolor mają jego oczy, bo zawsze śledzą klawisze pianina. Natomiast jego muzyka, jego niesamowita zdolność naciskania palcami w odpowiednich bez patrzenia na nuty. Tak piękna i perfekcyjna, że nie możesz przestać słuchać. Melodia chłopca od pianina brzmi jakby wkładał w to całą swoją duszę. Harry chciałby mieć takie zdolności. Taką pasję, która pozwoliłaby mu jakoś przetrwać całe zło. Bezimienny chłopak zawsze słodko się uśmiecha kiedy gra. Niby to tylko muzyka, tylko hałas, ale ma tak wielki wpływ na Harry’ego, że mógłby siedzieć tam godzinami i bez końca, nie robiąc zupełnie nic innego. Nikt nigdy nie upomniał tego chłopaka, że zagłusza oglądanie filmu, wszystkim podoba się jego muzyka. Harry chciałby wiedzieć choćby odrobinę więcej o chłopcu, który zajmuje wszystkich swoją sztuka i tworzy dla nich miejsce, w którym można się uspokoić.

Szybkość bicia jego serca wymyka się spod kontroli, bo doktor Russell nic jeszcze nie odpowiedziała. Wie, że zrobił źle. Powiedział coś złego, a teraz wygląda jak spisany na straty dzieciak. Chciałby się zwinąć i zniknąć, udając, że nigdy nie istniał.

-Louis. –Oznajmia wkrótce kobieta. Harry nie bardzo wie o co chodzi, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to jego imię. Imię chłopca od pianina.

-Jest uroczym chłopcem, naprawdę. Jeśli czujesz to o czym właśnie mi powiedziałeś to po prostu spróbuj z nim porozmawiać.

Harry łapie jej spojrzenie, jego oczy są ogromne i widać w nich coś na kształt strachu i przerażenia.

-Co jeśli mnie nienawidzi?

Doktor Russel chichocze cicho i odpowiada.

-Nie nienawidzi cię. Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Sesja trwa dalej, a ręce Harry’ego pocą się coraz bardziej i zaczynają drżeć. Jedyne na czym może się teraz skupić to rozmowa z chłopakiem, którego imię w końcu poznał.

*

Lunch prawie się kończy. Harry obserwuje sposób w jaki Zayn patrzy na Liama, patrzącego na Nialla, który wisi nad pół pustym talerzem. Połowa cheeseburgera leży na talerzu, wygląda dziwnie i nieapetycznie, bo pierwszym co zrobił Niall, było zjedzenie sałaty i pomidorów. Wystarczył uśmiech Liama i blondyn był w stanie zjeść połowę porcji, więcej nie da rady.

-Nie mogę. –Mamrocze, odsuwając od siebie jedzenie. Zayn patrzy na talerz z poirytowaniem. Przeszkadza mu to, że naczynie stoi nierówno na stole, ani na środku, ani w żadnej dobrej części. Przesuwa je więc z powrotem do Nialla.

-Próbowałem, naprawdę.

Liam patrzy na niego z czułym spojrzeniem. Widać, że jest z niego dumny. Wiedząc co robi, Harry widzi smutne oczy Zayna, który jest wyraźnie zraniony, bo to on chciałby być tym któremu Liam poświęcałby swoją uwagę. Coś mówi Harry’emu, że może i Zayn kochał Liama, ale Liam nigdy nie kochał Zayna. Nie w ten sposób.

Pielęgniarka wstaje by przyjrzeć się pacjentom. Zegar wybija drugą. Niall wstaje i wyrzuca resztę kanapki do kosza, ale ma świadomość, że przecież próbował.

Cała czwórka wychodzi ze stołówki, a ręce Harry’ego znów zaczynają się trząść. Przypomina sobie rozmowę z doktor Russell na poprzedniej sesji. Im bliżej jest do sali wielofunkcyjnej, tym bardziej słychać kojącą melodię, która dociera do jego uszu i rozgrzewa przyjemnie jego skórę. Kręci mu się w głowie na samą myśl rozmawiania z chłopakiem. Słowa doktor Russell odbijają się echem w jego głowie, wyzwalając w nim tyle pewności siebie by wejść do pokoju. Zayn, Liam i Niall poszli na dwór.

Jak zwykle chłopak o imieniu Louis, Harry zapomina czasami, że przecież zna jego imię, siedzi przy pianinie. Jego kasztanowe włosy zasłaniają jego twarz. Palce błądzą po klawiszach, a jego ciało buja się lekko w rytm muzyki, którą sam komponuje. Podchodząc bliżej, Harry widzi, że oczy Louisa są zamknięte, a on nosi okulary, to sprawia, że jeszcze łatwiej jest mu go podziwiać. Gra, jedną z najpiękniejszych melodii jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał, nawet nie patrząc na klawisze. Jest naprawdę wspaniały.

Nie wie jak zacząć rozmowę, szczególnie dlatego, że Louis wydaje się być tak bardzo zajęty grą. Po prostu staje za pianinem, jego kolana ledwo dotykają zgięcia pleców Louisa. Czeka na przycichnięcie muzyki. Harry zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że chłopak nie ma zapalenia stawów przez sposób w jaki gra.

Wyciąga rękę i lekko stuka Louisa w ramię, nagle chłopak przestaje grać. Odwraca się by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. To pierwszy raz kiedy Harry może zobaczyć go w całości. Pierwszy raz kiedy widzi jak niebieskie są jego oczy, to nawet głębszy odcień od tych Nialla.

Louis jest przepiękny, nawet bardziej od Zayna, który jest piękny w ten mroczny sposób. Twarz Louisa wygląda jak twarz anioła, od czubka nosa, aż po wydętą wargę. Ma ostre kości policzkowe i wyrzeźbioną szczękę. Jego brwi są zmarszczone i wygląda na zdezorientowanego, a nawet na złego, ale jego prostokątne okulary i grzywka temu zaprzeczają. Harry czuje, że jego szczęka opadła na widok chłopaka, nie może nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Zamiast niego mów Louis. W sumie to nie mówi, on krzyczy. Dosłownie wybucha.

-Szukasz czegoś? –Wrzeszczy, na co Harry odsuwa się w tył. Czuje, że w tym momencie wszyscy odwrócili się by na nich spojrzeć. Czuje jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a dłonie zaczynają się pocić i drżeć. Jego pierś staje się coraz bardziej ciasna.

-Nie wiesz, że jeżeli ktoś coś kurwa robi, to nie przychodzisz po prostu i przeszkadzasz?! Nie myślisz o nikim innym tylko o sobie?!

Harry czuje, że jego czy zaczynają piec. Tak dawno nie płakał, ale czuje zbliżające się łzy. Louis nadal na niego krzyczy, co sprawia, że czuje się coraz gorzej.

-Nikt cię nie nauczył, że się ludziom nie przeszkadza?! Pewnie nie! Jesteś jakimś psem?!

-P-prze-przepraszam. –Bełkocze Harry, ale Louis nie pozwala mu dokończyć.

-Zejdź mi z oczu! –Krzyczy, Harry może poczuć jego ślinę na swojej twarzy. Jego wrzask jest tak głośny, że uszy Harry’ego zaczynają boleć. Zastanawia się dlaczego nikt nadal go nie odciągnął ani nie uspokoił.

-Jeśli znowu chcesz zepsuć mi grę, to lepiej tego nie rób wychudły kutasie!

Harry otwiera lekko usta, walcząc by łzy nie opuściły jego oczu. Nie udaje mu się to i dwie z nich spadają po jego policzkach, po jednej z każdego oka. Louis parska śmiechem. Drwi sobie z Harry’ego.

-Aww teraz dziecko się rozpłacze. –Kpi, a jego usta formują nieprzyjazny uśmiech.

-Dorośnij i zachowaj się jak pierdolony facet, a nie jak cipka!

W końcu Louis popycha Harry’ego. Chłopak potyka się do tyłu i niemalże upada na tyłek. Poprawia się i zaczyna płakać. Po prostu nie może tego znieść. Nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś znęca się nad nim w ten sposób. To nie powinno mieć miejsca, szczególnie nie w miejscu takim jak to, które powinno pomóc mu poczuć się lepiej.

-Proszę zostaw mnie samego. –Skomle cicho, ale Louis chwyta go za kołnierz koszulki, a Harry widzi jego unoszącą się w zwolnionym tempie pięść.

-Dostajesz teraz nauczkę, że nie przeszkadza się mi kiedy gram! –Wrzeszczy, ale zanim jego pięść spotyka policzek Harry’ego, dwaj pielęgniarze chwytają go od tyłu i wyprowadzają z pokoju.

Harry patrzy w oszołomieniu na to jak chłopak nadal się z nimi wykłóca, kopie i krzyczy kiedy go za sobą ciągną. Jego wrzask odbija się echem w umyśle Harry’ego. Zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, ledwo oddycha. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wziął oddechu przez cały ten czas. Jego ciało zaczyna się trząść, czuje, że jego lunch próbuje wydostać się na zewnątrz z jego żołądka. Serce bije w zawrotnym tempie, poci się, a nogi się pod nim uginają. Zanim uświadamia sobie co właśnie robi, biegnie przez korytarz dopóki nie trafia do pokoju swojego i Zayna. Zatrzaskuje drzwi, stawiając krzesło pod klamką i kładzie się na łóżko, płacząc gorzko. Tak bardzo chce cofnąć czas, chce obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Zamiast tego zasypia niespokojnie, a zaraz po tym pielęgniarki dostają się jakoś do środka by sprawdzić czy nadal żyje.

Nie chce żyć.

Wszystkim czego chciał było powiedzenie Louisowi, że pięknie gra.


	4. You're the Reason I Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na początku były to tylko niewinne leki przeciwbólowe, które miały pomóc na jego przewlekłe bóle głowy. Recepta. Z małej, żółtej buteleczki, której zakrętka wydawała charakterystyczny dźwięk, wyskakiwała na jego rozłożoną dłoń mała, biała tabletka.

Dnie mijają, zamieniając się w tygodnie, tym sposobem mijają aż dwa tygodnie. Dwa pełne tygodnie, które Harry spędza myśląc o Louisie, który go nienawidzi. Błaga, by zostawić go w spokoju w łóżku, ale nikt mu na to nie pozwoli. Wyciągają go z pokoju siłą.

Zayn zachowuje się jak pokojówka, ścieląc za Harrym łóżko i odkładając wszystkie rzeczy w odpowiednie miejsca, nawet jeśli prawdziwa sprzątaczka, której za to płacą, przyjdzie dziś by zmienić pościel.

Przez te dwa tygodnie Harry nie chce słuchać gry Louisa, więc w końcu decyduje się wyjść na zewnątrz z Zaynem, który leży na trawie i wpatruje się w chmury, i Niallem, który kopie piłkę. Harry zostaje w tyle, przyklejony do jednej z ławek i się im przygląda. Liam zostaje w środku, samotnie czytając książki. Harry chętnie dotrzymałby mu towarzystwa, gdyby nie to, że nie chce w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżać się do Louisa. Nie chce słyszeć melodii jaką gra.

Tak naprawdę nikt nie zwraca uwagi na Harry’ego. On sam mało mówi, stał się nawet bardziej cichy, teraz niemalże dorównuje Liamowi.

Zayn jest nieco oschły w stosunku do Nialla, ale za to blondyn je coraz więcej i więcej, staje się silniejszy. Jest silny na tyle by nawet dołączyć do grupy chłopaków grających w football. Liam jest z niego dumny, za każdym razem kiedy w porze posiłków, Niall zjada coraz większą część swojej porcji. Harry widzi jednak jak zmęczone są oczy Zayna, kiedy patrzy na Liama, jak bardzo jest smutny. Harry go rozumie, wie jak to jest, czuć się tak nostalgicznie. Wie, że można się tak czuć dopóki nie zacznie ci to sprawiać fizycznego bólu.

Czasami Harry przyłapuje się na tym, że myśli o muzyce Louisa. Przeważnie dzieje się tak w dni, w które czuje jak znowu otacza go ciemność i smutek. Czuje wtedy, że  nie pozostało mu już nic. W pewien dziwny sposób brakuje mu tego dźwięku pianina, muzyki, a nie chłopca, który na nim gra.

Desperacko stara się nienawidzić Louisa, chciałby nienawidzić go całym sobą, ale po prostu nie potrafi. Wmawia sobie, że jest inaczej, ale wcale nie jest.

Dlatego siedzi na zewnątrz, odwrócony plecami do pokoju, w którym codziennie gra chłopak, pozwalając mu siebie nienawidzić. Nie potrafi się na niego gniewać.

_

Harry czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Wraca z lunchu, ma teraz czas dla siebie, nie słyszy grającego pianina.

Zazwyczaj można usłyszeć melodię aż z końca korytarza. Wkłada ręce w kieszenie swojego szlafroka i wygląda przez małe okno w drzwiach. Deszcz pada strugami, dokładnie oddając to jaki humor ma Harry. Skoro Louisa prawdopodobnie nie ma w pokoju, Harry decyduje się wejść do środka, przecież nic się nie stanie jeśli usiądzie obok Liama lub obejrzy film, który dziś włączyli.

Czuje dziwny ciężar na piersi, kiedy siada na pustej kanapie, naprzeciw telewizora, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Leci jakiś stary film, o którym nigdy nie słyszał, ale ma nadzieje, że pomoże mu to skupić się na czymś innym, niż tylko powtarzaniu w głowie mantry o tym jak bardzo nienawidzi samego siebie.

Tytuł pojawia się na ekranie i Harry zamyka na chwilę oczy, by wsłuchać się w melodię czołówki. Lecz kiedy jego oczy są zamknięte, chłopak czuje jak dwie dłonie przyciskają go od tyłu i podskakuje na  swoim siedzeniu.

-Akuku! –Mówi głos, ten sam głos, który wrzeszczał na niego dwa tygodnie temu.

Harry odwraca się, a Louis zabiera ręce i trzyma je blisko siebie. Serce Harry’ego podskakuje mu do gardła, ale wie, że ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chce to by Louis dowiedział się, że w jakiś dziwny sposób za nim tęsknił.

Harry marszczy brwi i wraca do patrzenia w telewizor, odpychając Louisa ramieniem.

-Och, więc tobie wolno tak robić, a mi już nie? –Pyta Louis. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i obchodzi sofę by usiąść tuż obok Harry’ego. Brunet odsuwa się do niego, wbijając swoje ciało w oparcie kanapy. Nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi Louisowi. Teraz zachowuje się tak uroczo podczas gdy ostatnim razem omal nie pobił Harry’ego na śmierć.

Jego serce niemalże obija mu żebra, ledwo słyszy własne myśli. Boi się, że Louis może usłyszeć ten łomot. Zdobywa jednak odwagę by się odezwać.

-Możesz proszę powiedzieć czego ode mnie chcesz? –Słowa wypowiedziane są bardzo cicho. Nie miał na celu zabrzmieć wrednie. On naprawdę chce dowiedzieć się, co się do cholery dzieje, by tylko jego obawy przed tym, że Louis zaraz go uderzy, odeszły.

Uśmiech znika z twarzy Louisa, jego spojrzenie ciemnie i chłopak patrzy teraz nieśmiało na swoje dłonie.

-Chciałem przeprosić, wiesz…za wtedy. –Harry czuje własne serce w przełyku, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

-Wiesz mam tak jakby problemy z emocjami, ze złością. W sumie mam też kilka innych problemów, pomaga mi granie na pianinie, więc kiedy ktoś mi przeszkadza po prostu tracę nad sobą panowanie.

Harry patrzy na niego, a ich oczy spotykają się. Louis wygląda na tak bardzo szczerego, że Harry jedynie wzdycha i potakuje. Nic nie mówi, po prostu czeka, aż Louis znów się odezwie.

-Wiesz… -Zaczyna z chichotem. –Widziałem jak oglądasz mnie kiedy gram. Nie jestem ślepy, tylko dlatego, że gram, nie znaczy, że nie widzę nic poza klawiszami. Siedziałeś tam. –Wskazuje prosto na kanapę stojącą obok wolnego pianina. –Codziennie, nie robiłeś kompletnie nic, patrzyłeś tylko jak gram. –Usta Harry’ego unoszą się lekko na to wspomnienie pięknych melodii, które zwykły go uspokajać. –I za każdym razem obczajałeś mój tyłek kiedy wstawałem. –Louis dodaje z zadziornym uśmiechem i mruga. Harry od razu się rumieni.

-Masz rację. –Przyznaje Harry. Czuje, że jego serce wcale się nie uspokoiło, za to on czuje się trochę lepiej wiedząc, że Louis nie ma złych zamiarów. –Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to widziałeś.

-Jak mógłbym nie zauważyć? Nie jesteś zbyt dyskretny. –Śmieje się Louis, Harry uważa, że to najcudowniejsza rzecz na świecie. –Chyba nie miałem okazji odpowiednio się przedstawić. Jestem Louis.

-Harry. –Odpowiada brunet, a starszy chłopak uśmiecha się do niego. Ma naprawdę ładny uśmiech, obejmujący całą jego twarz, nie tylko usta.

-Więc… -Dodaje Louis, pociągając nogi na sofę by móc je skrzyżować. –Co ty na to, żebyśmy obejrzeli ten film?

Harry przytakuje i obydwoje zwracają się w stronę telewizora. Udaje, że nie widzi jak Louis powoli zbliża się do niego podczas trwania filmu. Czuje się tak dobrze kiedy Louis zasypia spokojnie na jego ramieniu.


	5. You're the Reason I Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Zayn? –Harry pyta jednej nocy, leżąc w łóżku. Gapi się w sufit z kołdra podciągniętą, aż po brodę.
> 
> -Hmm? –Mruczy Zayn, Harry bierze to jako „tak”.
> 
> -Tak się zastanawiałem… -Mówi, jeszcze bardziej zakopując się w pościeli. –Dlaczego tak bardzo kochasz sztukę?

-Zayn? –Harry pyta jednej nocy, leżąc w łóżku. Gapi się w sufit z kołdra podciągniętą, aż po brodę.

-Hmm? –Mruczy Zayn, Harry bierze to jako „tak”.

-Tak się zastanawiałem… -Mówi, jeszcze bardziej zakopując się w pościeli. –Dlaczego tak bardzo kochasz sztukę?

Zayn bierze oddech, przez dłuższą chwilę jest bardzo cicho. Harry myśli, że Zayn wcale nie ma zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć, to w porządku, naprawdę, nie obraziłby się, ale właśnie wtedy chłopak odpowiada.

-Sztuka to jedyna rzecz w moim życiu, która nie musi być perfekcyjna.-Szepcze tak, że ledwo go słychać. –Nie musi być zorganizowana, nie ma ustalonych zasad. Ona po prostu… jest. Żyję w świecie, w którym wszystko musi być idealne, idealne i jeszcze raz idealne, tak w kółko. Dobrze jest mieć po prostu coś co mnie od tego odciągnie, od tych wszystkich zasad i perfekcji.

Harry tego nie komentuje. Zasypia podziwiając Zayna za to co powiedział, bo to naprawdę ma sens. Zastanawia się co byłoby jego ucieczką od ciemności i strachu.

-

Budzi się widząc Zayna i kompletny bałagan. Chłopak siedzi na łóżku, prześcieradła leżą niedbale na kupce. Poduszka leży na podłodze, a połowa rysunków Zayna jest zerwana ze ściany. Krzesło, które stało przy biurku, stoi teraz bliżej łóżka Harry’ego. Zayn zakrywa twarz dłońmi, cały się trzęsie. Ten bałagan to nie Zayn, to się przecież nie zdarza. Harry wie, że musi kogoś zawołać, bo stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

-Zayn. –Pyta niepewnie Harry, wstając z łóżka. –Zayn powiedz mi co się stało.

Zayn podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Harry’ego. Jego oczy są czerwone, a na policzkach widać ślady łez.

-Przegapiliśmy śniadanie. –Szepcze powoli, ale nagle wstaje i wściekle kopie papiery leżące na podłodze. –Zaspałem! Ja kurwa nigdy nie przesypiam! Teraz zrobiłem taki bałagan, ja po prostu nie mogę-

Harry łapie go za nadgarstek i patrzy mu w oczy.

-To, że zaspałeś to nic takiego Zayn, to w porządku. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Pomogę ci to posprzątać, a potem możemy iść na terapię, okej?

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, potem Zayn patrzy na Harry’ego ze łzami w oczach.

-Okej. –Przytakuje. –Ale ty przegapiłeś-

-Nie obchodzi mnie co przegapiłem. –Zapewnia go. –Wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu odetchnij. No chodź.

Zayn schodzi z łóżka i zaczyna poprawiać pościel, kiedy Harry zbiera rysunki z podłogi. Niektóre z nich są podarte, ale większość jakoś ocalała, najwyżej są pogięte. Zbiera je wszystko i kładzie na biurku. Stawia tam też krzesło, sprawia czy wszystko dobrze wygląda, tak by spodobało się Zaynowi. Kiedy Zayn pościelił swoje łóżko, robi to samo z łóżkiem Harry’ego.

-Widzisz? –Harry pociesza chłopaka, podając mu rysunki. –Wszystko w porządku, teraz tylko musisz przykleić je z powrotem.

Zayn bierze je w ręce i zaczyna je przeglądać. Niektóre z nich przedstawiają miejsca, niektóre jakieś bazgroły, niektóre to portrety ludzi, których Harry nigdy nie widział. Jednak na samym końcu jest rysunek przedstawiający Liama, jest podarty, ślad przebiega dokładnie przez lewe oko chłopaka.

Zayn wzdycha i i kładzie wszystko na biurku, chwytając za taśmę. Ściąga wszystko co pozostało na ścianie, potem ostrożnie przykleja portret Liama. Resztę wkłada do swojego rysownika. Sprawdza czy żadna kartka nie wystaje z brzegu. Ubiera kapcie i przygotowuje się do wyjścia.

Harry nie może przestać patrzeć na rysunek. Nie jest aż tak podarty, ale da się to zauważyć, jest mu daleko do perfekcji.

Zayn potrzebował by wszystko było idealne długo przed tym gdy Harry go poznał. Fakt, że jedyną rzeczą, którą akceptuje jako nieperfekcyjną jest rysunek Liama, o czymś świadczy.

Zayn jest wstanie poświecić swoją potrzebę ideału dla Liama. Wtedy staje się jasne jak bardzo Zayn go kocha.

-

Dobrze znany dźwięk gry Lousia towarzyszy dzisiejszemu dniu. Harry czuje jak na jego ustach formuje się delikatny uśmiech. Wchodzi do sali wielofunkcyjnej i od razu udaje się na sofę obok pianina. Uważa by nie przeszkodzić Louisowi w grze. Dziwi go kiedy Louis się z nim wita.

-Dzień dobry.-Chichocze,  nie patrzy nawet na klawisze instrumentu. –Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj na śniadaniu.

_Och. Więc to znaczy, że teraz Louis ogląda się za Harry’m na stołówce?_

-Zayn i ja zaspaliśmy. –Mówi, rozciągając się na kanapie, wyciągając swoje nogi. Zwisają na końcu sofy, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że ma takie gigantyczne ciało. –Jesteś całkowicie niesamowity, wiesz?

-Wiem. –Odpowiada zadziornie Louis. Coś w środku mówi Harry’emu, że nie powinien rozmawiać w ten sposób z kimś, kto sprawił, że czuł się jak gówno przez tak długi czas. Jednak coś innego mówi mu by się tym nie przejmować. –Więc, Harry… Jest coś w czym ty jesteś dobry?

Uśmiech z jego twarzy nagle znika. Naprawdę nie ma ani jednej rzeczy, w której byłby dobry, poza byciem smutnym, nienawidzeniem siebie i braniem narkotyków. Otwiera usta, ale nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego wsłuchuje się w wygrywaną przez Louisa melodię. Przez moment pytanie wisi w powietrzu, potem gdzieś wyparowuje. Louis ponownie się odzywa.

-Zgaduję, że nie. –Przestaje grać i siada obok Harry’ego. Podnosi jego nogi i opuszcza na swoje kolana. Harry wierci się, by móc ułożyć się wygodniej, ale po chwili stwierdza, że kolana Louisa są całkiem wygodne. Nigdy nie był tak blisko kogokolwiek, a przynajmniej nie w ostatnim czasie.

Opiera głowę o zagłówek kanapy.

-Dlaczego przestałeś grać? –Pyta, patrząc na, stojące przed nim, pianino. Wygląda dziwnie bez grającego na nim Louisa.

Louis stuka palcami nogi Harry’ego.

-Nie chciałem zagłuszać filmu. –Harry wie, że to kłamstwo, bo szatyn jeszcze ani razu nie zważał na lecący w tle film.

Harry odchrząka, podnosząc głowę, by móc spojrzeć na Louisa. Dzisiaj nie ma na sobie okularów, widać jak długie są jego rzęsy, kiedy spuszcza wzrok i kładzie dłoń na udzie Harry’ego. Zaczyna poruszać palcami, jakby naciskał klawisze, i nuci cicho pod nosem. Harry rozpoznaje piosenkę. „How to Save a Life” zespołu The Fray. Uśmiecha się na kojący dotyk Louisa, który czuje przez cienki materiał jego piżamy. (Harry ma około dwudziestu par takich samych ubrań w swoim pokoju.)

Kiedy Louis wciąż nuci melodię, Harry’emu na myśl przychodzi pewna myśl. _Kompletnie obcy sobie ludzie, przytulają się na kanapie, znając się dopiero od trzech dni,  z czego pierwszy był prawie bójką. To dziwne._

Okłamałby się jednak gdyby nie przyznał, że przy Louisie czuje się jak w domu, od kiedy tylko usłyszał jego grę.

Nawet kiedy Louis usnął na jego ramieniu, to wszystko było w porządku, po prostu pasowało, nieważne czy było celowe, czy nie. Prawdę mówiąc, budzenie go było przeurocze. Miał takie mięciutkie włosy, a jego oczy były duże i zaspane. Miał słodki zwyczaj naciągania rękawów na dłonie, jakby miał łapki.

Więc Harry leży z nim, dopóki pielęgniarki nie zabierają go na indywidualną sesję. Czuje, że zamarza bez niego blisko siebie.


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu Harry, Niall, Liam i Zayn siedzieli przy swoim stoliku, Louis dosiadł się obok Harry’ego z talerzem pełnym naleśników i uśmiechem na ustach.

-Dzień Dobry! –Mówi wesoło, unosząc swoje plastikowe sztućce, zaczyna wkrajać się w górę swojego jedzenia. Chłopcy patrzą na siebie wymieniając spojrzenia, Harry natomiast tylko się uśmiecha.

-Hej Louis. –Odpowiada cicho Harry, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, odwraca się do swojego jedzenia. Zayn i Niall nie wiedzą o co chodzi, patrząc na siebie w niezrozumieniu, a Liam chichocze lekko pod nosem, pakując do ust pełen widelec. Harry ignoruje ich.

Reszta śniadania jest wypełniona rozmowami narzucanymi przez Louisa, który ma ogromną osobowość, zapakowaną w jego małe ciałko. Harry dziwi się, że chłopak nie wybuchł jeszcze z nadmiaru energii i zabawy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Harry’ego nachodzą myśli. Zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jak Louis znajduje się w takim miejscu, _jaki niesie ze sobą bagaż?_ Louis jest tak trudny do odczytania. Harry ignoruje te pytania, bo wie, że jeśli Louis kiedyś będzie chciał mu o sobie opowiedzieć to to zrobi, a Harry będzie wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Po prostu czuje, że tak właśnie będzie.

***

Louis szybko staję się członkiem ich paczki. Liam nadal nic nie mówi, a Zayn nadal pragnie by wszystko wokół niego było idealne. (Jest nawet lekko poirytowany tym, że przez Harry’ego jest ich teraz pięciu, a nie czterech przy stole, co znaczy, że nigdy nie będą idealnie ułożeni, a to coś co nie może dać mu spokoju). Niall nadal mało co je, ale jedna rzecz się zmieniła. Teraz jest przynajmniej głośno, Louis jest głośny, nie pozwala osiąść ciszy na dłużej niż kilka minut. Harry widzi, że Niall naprawdę lubi Louisa, podobnie jak Zayn. Liama na ogół ciężko wyczuć, ale widać, że dużo się uśmiecha kiedy Louis przy nim jest, a Harry uważa, że to po prostu dobra rzecz.

Mija kilka tygodni i wszystko jest takie jakby Louis był tu od zawsze. Jednak Harry nadal nie może zgadnąć dlaczego ktoś taki jak on, kulka żywej energii, ktoś tak wesoły i energiczny jak Louis się tu znalazł. Co prawda Harry nie jest z nim 24/7 więc może jest coś czego nie wie, nie widzi.

Lubi spędzać czas w towarzystwie Louisa, lubi mieć kogoś kto pozwoli mu zapomnieć o wszelkim bólu i o tym dlaczego Harry się tu znalazł, a Louis po prostu nadaje się na kogoś takiego w sam raz. Grając na pianinie, siedząc z Harrym na sofie, żartując przy posiłkach, grając w piłkę z Niallem, kiedy Harry ich obserwuje, Louis po prostu ma w sobie coś magicznego, co udziela się wszystkim wokoło. Harry’emu naprawdę podoba się ta zmiana.

***

-Co robisz dziś wieczorem? –Louis zachodzi Harry’ego od tyłu i kładzie swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, kiedy brunet nalewa sobie wody do plastikowego kubka. Harry uważa, że to całkowicie głupie pytane, zważając na to, że wszyscy mają ten sam rozkład zajęć.

-Skoro na zewnątrz pada deszcz to pewnie przyjdę tutaj i będę się nudzić z tobą, Liamem, Zaynem i Niallem. –Odopwiada, wskazując na okno, które zalewa woda.

Louis kręci głową, lekko chichocząc. –Nie, nie, mam na myśli co robisz potem.

Oboje idą w stronę pianina, gdzie Harry siada na kanapie, a Louis powoli zaczyna grać.

-Pójdę do łóżka? –Pyta niepewnie Harry. –Tak jak powinniśmy?

Dłonie Louisa opuszczają klawisze pianina, a chłopak unosi głowę.

-Oj, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. –Śmieje się lekko. Harry patrzy na niego w zdziwieniu, nie bardzo wie o co mu chodzi, ale wtedy Louis nachyla się nad nim i szepcze wprost do jego ucha. –Nie idź do łóżka zaraz po tym jak zgaszą światła, poczekaj 20 minut. Usłyszysz pukanie do drzwi, trzy stuknięcia, bardzo szybkie, to będę ja, a kiedy wejdę musisz być bardzo cicho, okej?

Harry patrzy na niego z zamglonym spojrzeniem, ale zgadza się. Louis jest największą przygodą jak kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła.


	7. Chapter 7

Gasną światła, Zayn zakopuje się pod pościelą, mamrocząc ciche „dobranoc” do Harry’ego, który wchodzi do łazienki żeby umyć zęby. Po kilki minutach wraca do pokoju, siadając na łóżku obserwuje jak pierś Zayna unosi się we śnie. Harry nie może odgonić się od myśli dotyczących obrazu Liama, który wisi nad głową Zayna więc odwraca się i patrzy na drzwi łazienki.

Sekundy mijają, a jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Po prostu nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie co jeśli nie będzie mógł zasnąć godzinami, a Louis wcale się nie pojawi. Harry od zawsze bał się tego, że za każdym razem ktoś o nim zapomni i wystawi do wiatru.

Kiedy sekundy zamieniają się w minuty zaczyna się denerwować, bo Louis nadal się nie pojawił. Wszystko pochłonęły cisza i ciemność, słychać jedynie uderzenia kropel deszczu. Harry leży na plecach jak zwykle wpatrując się w sufit rozmyśla o gwiazdach za oknem. Ciemność wydaje się być nieskończona, chłopak ma wrażenie, że mógłby w niej utonąć, kompletnie się zatracić, znaczy to dla niego mniej więcej tyle, że pozostanie w niej na zawsze, będzie przez nią pochłaniany bez chwili odpoczynku.

Rozmyśla nad wszystkim co mu się do tej pory przytrafiło kiedy słyszy trzy szybkie stuknięcia o ciężkie, metalowe drzwi.

Słychać też dziwne tikanie, gdy Louis naciska klamkę. Drzwi otwierają się, a on zgarnia Harry’ego w cudowny uścisk.

Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jakby miał wybuchnąć, ale Louis przykłada palec do jego ust i chwyta go za rękę, splatając razem ich palce. Przez ciało Harry’ego przechodzi dreszcz i nagle zaczyna się wstydzić tego, że jego dłonie nadal są spocone z powodu jego obaw i lęków. Ręka Louisa jest mała, ciepła i delikatna, Harry kocha to w jaki sposób łączą się ich palce, ten dotyk go relaksuje, od razu czuje się lepiej.

Słychać tylko to jak mocno bije serce Harry’ego. Louis prowadzi ich wzdłuż korytarza wprost do swojego pokoju. Otwiera drzwi, bardzo delikatnie, żeby nie trzasnęły.

Harry rozgląda się wokoło, pokój wygląda zupełnie tak jak jego i Zayna, z tym, że ten jest zdecydowanie mniej czysty. Ubrania, koce i prześcieradła leżą na podłodze, a ktoś leży na łóżku.

-Dzielisz pokój z Liamem? –Szpecze Harry, a Louis się uśmiecha.

-Może powinieneś nauczyć się czegoś więcej o swoich przyjaciołach. –Odpowiada.

Louis na chwilę puszcza dłoń Harry’ego, przez co jego uśmiech lekko bladnie. Wie, że jedynym powodem dla którego Louis go trzymał było to, że sam nie znał drogi do tego pokoju, ale trzymanie jego dłoni wciąż było bardzo przyjemne.

Louis siłuje się z oknem, zaraz potem odchyla się ono w przód, Harry patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, bo okno w pokoju jego i Zayna otwiera się jedynie na dwa cale, jest zablokowane.

Harry obserwuje jak Louis wchodzi na parapet i wychodzi przez okno.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że leje deszcz, prawda? –Pyta, hamując uśmiech.

-Jasne, że tak. –Mówi Louis. –A teraz przestań marudzić i wspinaj tu swój tyłek.

Harry wywraca oczami, zdejmuje skarpetki, szpitalne kapcie i szlafrok. Spodnie od pijamy podciąga do kolan, potem idzie śladami Louisa i skacze w dół z okna.

Louis biegnie boso, zostawiając Harry’ego w tyle, stojącego pod małym daszkiem.

Louis obraca się w kółka, śmieje i krzyczy radośnie. Harry nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, serce rośnie mu na widok tego wspaniałego chłopaka, nie może nawet wyrazić tego co czuje.

Louis jest kompletnie zmoknięty, kiedy podchodzi do Harry’ego i łapie go za nadgarstek krzycząc;

-Nie bądź taki sztywny, chodź i się ze mną powygłupiaj.

Harry stoi chwilę nieruchomo, poruszając malcami, tak, że stopy zakopują się lekko w błocie, zaczyna się śmiać.

Pozwala Louisowi tańczyć wokół siebie, dopóki ten nie popycha Harry’ego, przez co o mało nie wpada w błoto.

-Nie przyprowadziłem cię tutaj żebyś tylko stał. –Krzyczy Louis, próbując być głośniejszym niż szum deszczu. Naprawdę strasznie pada, Harry czuje jak dreszcz przebiega przez jego kręgosłup, ale nie jest mu zimno, przecież ma przy sobie Louisa.

Szatyn znowu chwyta go za rękę i ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego kościach. Zaczynają powoli tańczyć, nie potrzebna jest im teraz muzyka, obracają się, mocno do siebie przylegając, a ich śmiech odbija się echem.

Harry nie może przypomnieć sobie kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy nocą. Deszcz po prostu po nich spływa, a oni nadal tańczą i śmieją się tak jakby nie musieli martwić się o nic innego, jakby wcale nie utknęli w placówce psychiatrycznej przez to, że jest z nimi coś nie tak, jakby byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na całym bożym świecie.

Przynajmniej przez tą jedną noc Harry czuje się naprawdę w porządku, czuje się dobrze, czuje się szczęśliwy, będąc tu z jego ulubioną osobą, jest naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Uśmiecha się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy Louis patrzy na niego tymi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Harry czuje jakby mógł spojrzeć w te oczy i zobaczyć cień jego duszy, błądzący w jego źrenicach.

Louis owija ręce na szyi Harry’ego i unosi się na palcach, krople nadal spływają po ich twarzach, Harry czuje jakby płonął.

Pocałunek nie jest przesadnie namiętny, ale nie jest to też coś niewinnego. Ich usta po prostu do siebie pasują. Harry czuje fajerwerki w wystrzeliwujące w jego krwi. Jest tak oszołomiony, że przyciąga ciało Louisa jeszcze bliżej, zaciska oczy, wplatając palce w mokre włosy szatyna.

Harry czuje się tak lekko, jakby latał, jakby cały ciężar jaki dotychczas ze sobą nosił właśnie go opuścił.

Zwiększa uścisk we włosach Louisa tylko po to by upewnić się, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, i że nie zdmuchnął ich wiatr. Uśmiecha się, nie przerywając pocałunku, bo to wszystko jest takie wspaniałe, właściwe, takie perfekcyjne.

Przerywają pocałunek, oddychając głęboko, kiedy złączają swoje czoła. Dłoń Harry’ego cały czas we włosach Louisa, a dłoń Louisa cały czas trzyma za tył jego szyi. Patrzą się sobie w oczy, zielone Harry’ego i niebieskie Louisa. Oboje uśmiechają się jak nigdy dotąd.

-Wiesz… -Mamrocze Harry, spoglądając w dół. –Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przeszkodziłem ci wtedy przy pianinie.

Louis śmieje się i znów całuje Harry’ego, zanim zaczyna biec i śmiejąc się czeka, aż Harry zacznie go gonić.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Włosy Harry’ego są nadal mokre kiedy Zayn budzi go następnego dnia. Schował swoje mokre ubrania w szafie Louisa, wrócił do siebie jedynie w szlafroku, skarpetkach i kapciach, tak by nie zostawić za sobą mokrego śladu na korytarzu, jednak jego poduszka jest mokra.

-Znowu nocne poty? –Pyta Zayn, słychać w jego głosie, że się martwi.

Harry chichocze cicho i wstaje z łóżka, wślizgując stopy w kapcie.

-Um, tak. –Mamrocze, ale na twarzy ma uśmiech, którego nie potrafi się pozbyć.

***

Harry i Louis nie wymykają się ponownie aż do następnego tygodnia. Po lunchu mają spotkać się w pokoju wielofunkcyjnym, Louis nie podchodzi nawet do pianina, od razu siada na sofie, czekając na Harry’ego.

Harry przychodzi i siada obok niego, a ten nachyla się, jego usta dotykają ucha Harry’ego.

-Przychodzę dzisiaj do twojego pokoju, wezmę ze sobą Liama, więc pilnuj, żeby Zayn nie zasnął, chcę żebyśmy byli tylko we dwoje. –Harry przytakuje, a resztę dnia naładowany jest energią i podekscytowaniem.

W końcu kiedy gasną światła Harry mówi Zaynowi żeby wcale nie szykował się do spania, bo ma dla niego niespodziankę, Zayn wygląda jakby zaraz miał go uderzyć, ale ratuje go wchodzący przez drzwi Louis. Liam stoi zaraz za nim, a ciało Zayna całkowicie sztywnieje.

Louis podchodzi do Harryego.

-Jaka urocza para. –Chichocze, a Harry wtóruje mu śmiechem. Szatyn złącza razem ich palce i wyprowadza go do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy tam docierają Louis ostrożnie upycha pościel i poduszki pod drzwiami, tak by nic nie przeszło pod nimi. Harry patrzy na niego ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, zastanawiając się co tym razem kombinuje Louis, bo przecież koc pod drzwiami nie sprawi, że nie będzie można wejść do środka. Potem Louis podchodzi do okna i otwiera je szeroko, wskakuje na swoje łóżko i klepie miejsce obok siebie, czekając aż Harry usiądzie obok. Unosi lekko materac i wyjmuje spod niego paczkę papierosów.

-Louis. –Zaczyna Harry. –Nie możesz tu palić.

Louis wywraca oczami i uśmiecha się.

-Właśnie, że mogę, wystarczy tylko zasłonić drzwi i otworzyć okno, a nikt nie poczuje dymu. –Kładzie się na poduszkach, których nie wykorzystał do barykady i znowu czeka, aż Harry zrobi to samo. Otwierając paczkę, chwyta za zapalniczkę i wyciąga jednego papierosa. Wkłada go w usta i zapala dopóki nie widać żaru, mocno się zaciąga, zamykając oczy i wydmuchuje dym.

-Kurwa, najlepsze uczucie.

Harry leży obok, z ręką na jego udzie i myśli, kiedy Louis nadal pali. Myśli o tym jak bardzo to wszystko jest inne, jak różne od tego co do tej pory tutaj przeżył. Wszystko diametralnie zmieniło się od kiedy poznał Louisa. Nie potrafi zignorować motylków w brzuchu, jego żołądek wywraca fikołki na myśl o tym, że ma Louisa tutaj, blisko siebie. Niemożliwe jak bardzo ktoś może zmienić ciebie i twoje szczęście.

Harry nadal nie może uspokoić swoich myśli kiedy Louis mówi;

-Usiądź, chcę czegoś spróbować.

Harry słucha, od razu siadając twarzą twarz z Louisem. Louis zaciąga się i nie wypuszcza dymu. Kciukiem przybliża twarz Harry’ego do swojej, całując go z otwartymi ustami i wdmuchuje cały dym do jego buzi. Harry odkasłuje, minęło sporo czasu od kiedy ostatnio palił papierosa, ale uczucie jakie osadza się w jego płucach jest cudowne. Relaksuje się i sam wypuszcza dym, odbierając papierosa z rąk Louisa i robi to samo, tylko dlatego by móc znów go pocałować.

Wieczór wypełniony jest dymem i leniwymi pocałunkami dopóki wszystkie papierosy nie są spalone i zostają tylko gorące filtry. Louis z powrotem chowa paczkę pod materac, a potem całuje i dotyka Harry’ego dopóki słońce nie wybija się spod mroku nocy.

 


End file.
